Grudge
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Sasuke, mengapa kau tak menerima cintaku? Kini rasakan pembalasanku. Warning : gore, AU, Bloody scene, little shonen-ai. Sekuel MENJAUH maybe. read and review onegai.. permintaan Fbl Lee Yanz... Ganti genre


Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik masuk kekamarnya mengganti baju kuning cerahnya dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang longgar. Sedang celana tainingnya yang panjang digantinya dengan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya disisir ke belakang dan dirapikan dengan sebuah bando tipis berwarna biru transparan. Tangannya lalu terangkat ke kepala, melakukan sedikit peregangan. Dari jari-jemarinya terdengar bunyi peletukan. Sebuah serengai terukir manis di bibir ranumnya.

"Mati kau ditanganku," desisnya ringan lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[~Grudge ~]**

**Writed by Hoshi Yukinua**

* * *

Pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menuju korbannya yang terendam dalam air yang menggerakkan tangan-tangan bebas dalam air. Tubuh itu nan lembut itu meliuk-liuk didalam air, seksi sekali. Tapi sayang semua itu akan berakhir sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kabar?" Naruto menyapa dan berjalan masuk menyentuh setiap detail tubuh korbannya. Sang korban menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Sepertinya sangat baik ya. Em, tunggu sebentar aku melupakan sesuatu," bisik Naruto menggoda. Ia keluar sebentar kemudian kembali lagi dengan sebuah pisau.

Sang korban sepertinya tak sadar bahwa orang yang ditunggunya membawa sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk hidupnya.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau menolak cintaku? Aku kurang apa? Apa karena aku laki-laki, begitu?" Naruto menekankan tangannya pada leher korban. Sang korban menggeliat tak nyaman.

* * *

[

Naruto pov.

{

Aku bingung dengan reaksinya. Dia hanya diam. Jadi dia tak peduli terhadapku begitu? Aku mengusap wajahnya pelan penuh makna.

"Matamu... mengapa matamu yang tajam selalu menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Aku tak suka."

Aku menyentuh matamu. Memutari kelopak mata dan menekan biji matamu pelan. Tubuhmu menggeliat. "_Nani_ Sasuke? Sakitkah? Menjeritlah," pintaku padamu. Namun kau tak kunjung menjerit. Sebegitu tingginya gengsi seorang Uchiha sehingga menbuatmu tak mampu menjerit?

Ini ternyata tak seseru yang kukira. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memohon padaku. Kuseka keringat yang menetes di dahi. Ya ya ya, sepertinya sebuah ide brilian muncul. Bagaimana kalau kukuliti saja kulit halus nan pucat ini.

Pisau yang sendari tadi menganggur kutarik perlahan menyusuri sertiap detail kulitnya yang kemilau.

Srett.

Kusayat sedikit kulitnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat kasar ingin terlepas dari tekanan tanganku. Tak bisa. Tidak bisa sebelum kau menjerit. Kulihat beberapa tetes darah mengalir bebas. Memberontak keluar dari salurannya. Bagus. Cepat tinggalkan tubuh yang cantik ini. Yang boleh memiliki tubuh ini hanya aku. Aku! Kalian zat-zat yang tak berguna keluar saja dari tubuh ini.

Srett... srett...srett...

Kutarik kulitnya paksa. Aku bosan berlama-lama. Tak kudapatkan teriakan dari bibirnya yang tipis. Tapi teraksi tubuh yang kudapat cukup memuaskan. Tubuhnya kini menggelapar-gelepar.

"Sakit, Sasu? Sakit? Memohonlah padaku untuk berhenti," bisikku menggoda. Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya acuh.

Sial.

Apa ini belum cukup? Dasar makhluk bodoh. Kau berani menatapku seperti itu!

Sial. Sial. Siaaal.

Pisau kini kugenggam erat. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Kusiapkan tenagaku untuk menghujam perutnya yang mulus itu.

Dashh.

Darah menuncrat bebas dari tempat aku menusuk. Kutarik pisau hingga memberi sebuah garis lurus dadanya. Kau mengejang sebentar lalu sejenak kemudian tak ada pergerakan. Huh, dasar harga diri keluarga Uchiha memang tak terkalahkan.

Kami-_sama_, aku baru tahu ini sangat menyenangkan. Lihat itu danau darah di perutmu. Hm..hm, ... beberapa pulau mengapung. Mari kusebutkan. Pulau hati, pulau pangkreas, saluran pernapasan, jantung, oh mungkin tidak. Sudahlah, aku akan mengeluarkan benda-benda tak berguna ini. Ambil dan berikan pada kucingku yang 'manis', Kurama-_neko_. Dia akan sangat suka.

Ah ya, mana kucing galak itu. "Kurama-_neko_! Kurama-_neko_!" suaraku menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Miawwng... miawwng." Haha itu dia, suaranya terdengar.

"Kurama-_neko_, ini ada sesuatu untukmu. Kau Pasti Suka." Kulempar isi perutmu dihadapan Kurama-_neko_. Lihat, dia sangat antusias mengorek-ngorek isi perutmu. Decak antara gigitan dan daging yang tertarik menimbulkan melodi yang terdengar sangat merdu. Oh, darahmu melumer di bibirnya. Indah, cuma kata itu yang bisa kuungkapkan.

Sudah. Biarkan saja kucing begal itu sibuk dengan bagian lunak tubuhmu. Sekarang kita masuk ke babak selanjutnya. Apa? Pasti kau bertanya. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku butuh pisau yang lebih besar untuk membantuku melakukannya. Kubasuh tanganku dengan air dari kran dan kutaruh pisau yang kugunakan. Lalu aku pergi ke dapur. Di rak piring kutemukan pisau daging. Segera saja kuambil. Apalagi? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting selain pisau. Aaa~ jeruk nipis, benar juga. Agar dagingmu tak terlalu amis jeruk nipis tentu sangat membantu. Ditambah bumbu-bumbu lain juga.

Aku ingin mengakhiri permainan ini.

Ah, lihat. Kamu itu karya yang paling indah, Sasuke. Kudekati tubuhmu yang tanpa kulit dan tanpa isi perut. Kuayun pisau daging kuat-kuat.

Tak..tak...tak..

Tubuhmu terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian. Kutabur garam dan kuperas jeruk. Hem lezat.

}

End Naruto pov

]

* * *

[

"Naruto!" teriakan seorang wanita terdengar. Naruto terkesigap.

"Ya, _kaa-san_!" jawab Naruto dari kamar mandi. Kushina, wanita yang merupakan ibu Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ikannya sudah selesai dibersihkan, belum?" tanya Kushina.

Tunggu sebentar! Ikan?!

"Sudah, _kaa-san_." Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa panci berisi ikan yang telah digarami dan diberi jeruk nipis.

"_Arigatou na_, Naru-_kun_!" Kushina segera mengambil panci dan melenggang senang ke dapur. Ia langsung menggoreng potongan ikan itu.

Dimana Naruto? Pemuda itu langsung mencuci tangan dan kaki dengan sabun cair dan melenggang ke kamarnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena terlalu lama menjongkok di kamar mandi. Hatinya puas dengan melampiaskan perasaan hatinya. Ia bergerak ke ranjang kecilnya. Mencari posisi nyaman dan tidur.

]

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Author note :

Bagaimana? Abalkah? Yuki terisprasi pas lagi ngebersihin ikan. Hehehe ^_^

Request dari Fbl Lee Yanz. _Gomen_ nggak nepatin janji bikin romance. Sulit sekali bikin romen untuk _slash_. T_T. Yuki nggak punya nyali hahaha *bungkuk*

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
